


Ловушка снов

by HaruIchigo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo





	Ловушка снов

Стоял штиль, и по этому поводу капитан бездельничал на палубе, невольно разлагая дисциплину. Впрочем, это была меньшая из ошибок, что он совершал, поэтому Хэйтем решил воздержаться от замечаний. Он вообще старался от них воздерживаться, справедливо полагая, что так и охрипнуть недолго. К тому же, в этот раз интерес победил раздражение – очень уж у мальчика было сосредоточенное лицо. Это выглядело крайне забавно: Коннор, увлечённый чем-то, надувал полные, чувственные, высокомерно изогнутые губы, и, несмотря на устрашающий вид, становился похож на обиженного ребёнка. Хэйтэм находил его невольные детские ужимки даже в своём роде прелестными, так мало они вязались с обветренным, мужественным лицом сына.  
– Чем это ты занят, позволь спросить? – поинтересовался он, склонившись над сидящим у мачты Коннором.  
Мальчик (Хэйтем никак не мог отделаться от привычки мысленно называть его так) задумчиво помедлил прежде, чем ответить.  
– Это… – он глянул на непонятный предмет, который держал в руках. – Bawaajige nagwaagan. По-английски будет… ловушка для снов.  
Хэйтэм иронично приподнял бровь. Он частенько сталкивался с индейскими суевериями, уважал их, но принимать всерьёз не мог.  
«Ловушка для снов» была похожа на узорчатую паутину, зацепившуюся за обруч в ладонь величиной. То ли по недосмотру Коннора, то ли по хитроумному замыслу его предков, ячейки в ней были настолько крупные, что любой сон смог бы, верно, пройти через такой силок без труда.  
– И по какому же принципу работает эта в высшей степени нужная вещь?  
Коннор уловил насмешку и насупился ещё больше, сверкая из-под треуголки карими, как лесной орех, глазами.  
– Дурные сны путаются в нитях и не могут пройти, а добрые – остаются, – недружелюбно пояснил он, нанизывая на бечёвку очередную бусину. Бусинки синего стекла усеивали «паутину», как капли росы. В этом была определённая гармония, и, как сказали бы в Лондоне – «стиль».  
– Как удобно. А если дурных снов накопится слишком много, их придётся оттуда вытряхивать?  
Раздражённое сопение Коннора стало громче.  
– Ты скрипишь зубами и разговариваешь во сне, поэтому я делаю ловушку для твоих кошмаров. Либо прекрати смеяться, либо убирайся из капитанской каюты.  
Хэйтэм чуть улыбнулся. Он знал, что как бы сын не показывал зубы, привитое в племени гостеприимство в этом случае перевешивало.  
– Милый подарок, – заключил он, – но я, пожалуй, откажусь. Подари Ахиллесу.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что взгляд Коннора сделался по-собачьи пронзительно грустным.  
Но только на мгновение.

***  
Чарльз Ли сам назначил себя распорядителем имущества покойного грандмастера. Ему никто не перечил – некому было.  
Целый вечер он провёл, разбирая письма, книги, будто пытаясь удержать тихую тень, присутствие которой до сих пор ощущалось в комнате.  
В маленьком матросском сундучке, под аккуратно сложенными батистовыми рубашками, он нашёл тщательно завёрнутый в ткань свёрток.  
В нём не было ничего особенного – просто ненужная индейская побрякушка из бусин, перьев и бечёвок.  
Чарльз взял её двумя пальцами и небрежно швырнул в камин. Он хотел было отвернуться и забыть о ней, но горящая паутина приковывала взгляд. Стеклянные бусы таяли на ней, как освободившиеся, наконец, непролитые слёзы, а в комнате почему-то становилось всё холодней, несмотря на полыхающий огонь.  
Будто что-то покинуло её. Навсегда, навсегда…


End file.
